


Rise by Sin

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Corruption, Crackfic in disguise, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Noctis Lucis Caelum, I'm Going to Hell, IgNoct, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulative Ardyn Izunia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, NSFW, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Promptis - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Noctis Lucis Caelum, Smut, Spanking, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Warnings May Change, absolute filth, ardynoct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon themWhat's a prince to do?Loose smutty ficlets with Ardynoct corruption main plot*no beta, we die, tagged heavily for your own safety, you were warned
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Crackfic in disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to throw in some semi crackfic ignoct with my Ardynoct

"This would be easier for you if you got some proper practise in." 

Ardyn clicked his tongue and sighed exaggeratedly in his usual overdramatic smug manner, softly tut-ing the younger man with affection.

Noctis would have fired back a snippy remark of his own if he wasn't occupied trying to stretch his throat around Ardyn's half hard member, porcelain face scrunched with effort as he tried with increasing childish frustration, stubbornly gripping the chancellor's hips as he tried in vain to deepthroat the older man.

Coughing shakily, strands of spit still connecting them, the young princeling caught his breath as Ardyn ran a hand through his dark locks, silently watching the raven beauty as he rubbed his cheekbones with gentle circular motions with the other, allowing Noct to lean into his touch.

"Perhaps we should try again, next time" 

Noct pouted, it may have been more of a statement, but he begrudgingly relented as Ardyn casually tucked himself back into his pants like much ado about nothing.

* * *

  
Between the visiting delegation and the most important exams of his life both coinciding in the same week, Noctis would consider himself to be a busy man.

Somehow, he found time to find himself naked in the not unfamiliar position of kneeling, but choking on a chunk of banana that his windpipe had crushed as he gagged heavily, hacking up bits of mushed banana and snot.

Before he oxygen deprived brain could form a coherent thought, Noctis could feel a firm hand slapping his back as his trachea struggled in its spasms. As arms snaked around his abdomen in preparation for even worse, Noct grabbed the sleeved arms around him and they stood like that for a bit as the prince's chest heaved and the room fell back to silence, punctuated by Noctis's shaky breaths evening out.

"Noct? Are you alright?" 

Batting his lush lashes, the prince regarded his advisor with half lidded eyes as they remained intimately embraced. Between his heavy breathes, Noctis could feel the growing warmth digging not so discreetly into his right ass cheek, gently rubbing against the warm hardness that was rapidly demanding his full attention.

Ignis protested weakly as the naked younger man slid lower, and lower, and sunk back down on his knees, bringing the immaculately pressed slacks and underwear down with him, digging out an unchained moan as the hot wet muscle dragged across the throbbing red head and pulsing veins, lovingly coating the growing member with plentiful salvation, over eagerly lapping at the milky beads of pre leaking from the slit and pooling on rim of foreskin. Pressing a dainty kiss to the head, Noct enveloped the tip shallowly into his mouth, greedily cramming cock into his untrained mouth.

A sharp tug at the hair on the back on his head stopped him dead in his tracked like a dog straining against a chain.

"Noct!"

Looking up at him with his cockhead still suction in those sharp hollow cheeks and stormy, teary eyes, Ignis forgot what he wanted to say as he slower fed each inch into the willing mouthpussy on offer. A step in remedying its inexperience.

Noct paid his own dripping cock no mind, concentrating strictly on not gagging as Iggy thrusted into his mouth, feeling his throat warp around the features of the hard dick being fed into him whilst swallowing the beading trickle of precum, filling him with a twisted sense of pride in his achievement.

* * *


	2. Condemned for a Fault alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For temporary promptis needs

"Man, that paper was total bullshit!" 

Prompto rolled his eyes like a drama llama as they strolled through the empty corridor, his bubbly voice bouncing off the long hallway, spreading his infectious bubbly energy.

"That was the last of 'em," Noct shrugged nonchalantly but the tension of exam stress was now notably absent, even his step had a bit more spring to it as their footsteps echoed. "At least you don't have to deal with visiting Diplomats from the Empire."

"Awww, man! Sucks to be you!" Prompto chuckled light heartedly whilst childish sticking out the tip of his tongue. "Did you have any plans on celebrating the end of exams?" 

Smirking devilishly, Noct snorted as he swung his book bag back and forth recklessly almost like a premium leather wrecking ball.

"No, but it's not like I can do much without Ignis chewing my head off when I get back..."

* * *

"Fuck..."

Noct whined as he felt the Prom's smooth tongue gently teasing the rim of his tight virgin ass, tracing the fluttering muscle as it tried sloppily to close around the invading appendage without much success. 

He could still feel ropes of Prompto's warm seed slowly drying and caking onto his face, his long lashes messily glue on his left eye and milky translucent ran off his sculpted nose and pooled in the arch of his cupid's bow, emphasising his flushed cocksucking pout.

"Damn!"

Prompto could only remark plafully as he watched that defiled cherubic face smile lazily back at him with half lidded eyes as he watched the blissful prince cum on his own stomach in long white streaks, untouched.

* * *

Even as the lechourous sounds of their extracurricular activities reverberated off the unoccupied classroom walls, the two engaged twinks didn't hear the soft hum of approval and the knowing flash of the arminger's warp as the shadows flitted inconspicuously out the window drowned in dying twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3:30am, good night


	3. Tempter or the Tempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man of the hour, late to the ball? 
> 
> No worries
> 
> He's prepared, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night Ardynoct on the brain that went into no particular direction but filth

"Ah, Prince Noctis, good of you to join us at this momentous occasion!"

Such a boisterous call out and grab for attention made the hair on the back of his neck stand, as the dinner guests quickly returned to their idle chatted, the smooth velvetine voice could only belong to one person, and speak of the devil, was unsubtly making a scene as he weaved through the groups and cliches of ritzy older VIPs, straight towards him.

Fuck

Out of the corner of his eye, Noct could also see his father and Clarus were almost as disappointed in his tardiness as Ignis was, if Ignis hadn't happen to use the opportunity as leverage against him, not that he needed any incentive to but both men would agree it wasn't entirely a one sided agreement. 

Sharp as ever, Ignis was already at the helm of damage control, discreetly relaying to his Majesty and his Shield whatever well prepared excuse he had come up with between reconfiguring Noctis's wardrobe change, delivering a heated lecture, and an even more heated punishment on the Crown Prince.

"There you are!"

Chancellor Ardyn Izunia sailed across the room flamboyantly, as gay as a lark, gleefully pinning Noctis down in the relatively secluded spot where he had tried to blend in with the drapes by the open patio. It had took Ardyn under 10 minutes to find the missing prince of the evening, he thought he'd at least have a bit more time before that eventuality happened. 

"Hello, Prince Noctis," The large imposing figure soaked in his immediate personal space. "How have you been, my darling?"

Mumbling a semi audible grunt of cold acknowledgement, Noctis shook the extended hand that Ardyn offered stiltedly, trying to maintain his usual cool demeanor even in the face of the Chancellor. Using his superior height, Ardyn leant over the young heir, so close that he could feel the shaky uneven breaths as he squirmed and gulped for air, trembling his full pale lips, the bobbing of his Adam's apple betraying his already barely masked facade. 

Capturing him in an all consuming kiss off guard, Ardyn gently nibbled on his pouty lower lip, sucking forcefully whilst letting his hands roam till they settled on teasing the pair of diamond hard nipples through the front of his pressed black dress shirt, earning a stifled moan that was quickly captured by his invading tongue, encouraging him to apply increasing amount of grip in his pinching even as Noct began to whine gently at the pain. 

"Mhm, whilst I'd love to take you here and now, I'm afraid we have company," Ardyn promptly swung around, composed as always, not a wrinkle in his suit, chattering away at some mundane topic, conveniently shielding Noctis from the sudden intrusion of their intimate moment and allowing him time to rebuild himself from the whimpering mess he had become by his hands. Politely excusing himself, the esteemed prince of Lucis made his way to the washrooms.

Without missing a beat, Noctis stole himself away into the faraway cubicle of the luxurious facility. Lamp light reflecting gently onto the polished tiles as the gentle scent of rosewater wafted through the air, it was more akin to a spa than anything. 

Ripping off his pants with wild abandon, Noct blinked twice as he shakily set his trousers on the hook behind the door by its belt. 

"Weren't you in a hurry?" 

Noct would see Ardyn's well polished shoes from under the cubicle door. He thumbled with the latch, letting Ardyn stroll in shamelessly. Luckily, there was no others about, though the couple could barely care at this point. 

Taking one look at the prince's predicament, Ardyn recaptured his plump lips with starvation, a reignited hunger to taste the sweet little gasps the sulky twink would let slip. 

"Hm, I see your little advisor has been hard at work," Ardyn smiled fondly as he ran his fingers through the cold unyielding metal that kept the raven in its custody, preventing him for even getting hard, studying the contraption with wicked fascination, Ardyn hummed in approval. He not so gently thumbed the red skin on Noct's tender ass, fascinated by the reactions that it invoked. "It would be a shame to undo all that now, don't you think, Noct?"

"Ngnh, touch me!"

Not what he had hoped but what he deserved, Ardyn effortlessly slide his full length between those beautifully kissed lips and stopped without missing a beat simply to admire the view. Those big blue native eyes tearing at the corners of his sharp almond eyes, his thick lashes heavily batting as he tried to draw steady breaths through his nose like well acquainted woman of the night.

"Do it-"

The sharp smack on his ass barely registered to Noctis if it weren't for the ringing sound echoing off the marble tiles. He was too busy in shock from the acute assault on his senses. 

It was till after the fact when his eyes could see again as he blinked away the literal stars in his eyes, and maybe if one cared to look closely enough they could see the slightly golden glaze to his usual frosty blue orbs... the same eyes currently unfocused but glaring back at Ardyn with a utter sense of mindless bliss. Even as his own pathetic cock strained against its prison, he dribbled cum from his slit like a bitch without having even touched his shrunken little dick.

This amused Ardyn as he chuckled a hearty laugh that seemed to echo within the stall they were hidden away in. Noctis seemed almost alarmed at the prospect of being caught, almost.

If he cared enough. If only he wasn't melting at Ardyn's every touch. If only Ardyn wasn't rubbing his empty twitching hole with that warm throbbing cock, still slick from his oral services from earlier.

"Is this what you want, Noct?" Ardyn purred seductively into his left ear as he toyed with those perfectly stone hard nipples. He revelled in every little unwilling moan and shapr yelp he could draw from the silly prince grinding in his lap, no different that a shameless beast in heat. "By all means, please, take a seat in your throne of debauchery, your highness. Claim your birthright as the Slut Prince of Lucis."

Inhibitions to the wind, Noctis answered that calling, facing it with much fervour and passion. Pressing his own hole against Ardyn's thick pole with increasing pressure as his rim fluttered at the intrusion with practised grace. Ardyn did nothing but sat passively in place, entertaining his hands by playing with the boy's sore tits, rolling dusky nips between his fingers and seeing how far he could tug and pull at them, watching them stretch and extend grossly with a nonchalant manner, leaving Noctis occupied with the new feeling of being deflowered as inch by inch went into his no longer cherry asshole. From his view, Noct would only see his own entrapped cock trembling as his ass swallowed the monstrous cock whole till he felt his tender ass sting as pubic hair scratched his delicate posterior. If it was possible, and it was, Ardyn felt larger inside him, and he could feel him swelling inside him to impossible human standards and pressing against the unexplored parts that made sweet sounds out of him, it was thrumming with a type of hypnotic energy that drew Noctis to raise and slam his hips straight back down relentlessly, riding the first cock in his life like a chocorodeo champ even as his puny clit swept nonstop with joy at the momentous occasion.

"Well now, my dear Noct," Ardyn took a break from torturing his bitch tits and gently brushed aside his bangs as his forehead beaded with sweat from his efforts. A soft caress that seemed out of place with the rough fucking that was transpiring, but served to emphasize the brutal pace he had set himself as he slid the burning cock against his prostate repetitively with sloppy precision. "At this rate, my good boy, I simply can't wait to feel my fist inside this slutty hole of yours. You'd like that, wouldn't you? My perfect little whore, aren't you?"

Son of a-

"Fuck, yes!" He could hear his own shrill voice squealing much like a speared pig. But it felt distant, an lone audience to a sick twisted fantasy starring himself, nothing felt real besides the acute burning he felt in his soul from being taken for the first time, even as the most obscene filth streamed out his mouth like a cheesy porno parody. "Oh, fuck me, please, oh please..." 

At some point, Noctis lost track of his bearings on reality as Ardyn bruised his hips with whatever pace seemed to draw the most reaction out of the increasingly comatose prince, alternating anywhere between a painfully slow rhythm, full strokes that threatened to vacate the snug fuckhole, to simply spanking the tender ass cheeks to feel him tightened up deliciously around his cock, watching the princeling's little bound cocklet bouncing as it dribbled a constant stream of milky translucent cum around its cage. A raw exhibition of the Accursed's hold and power, even if he did not hold the key to the metal trap, he held something much, much greater. 

Complete and utter devotion, stealing the gods' own toy and breaking him in and moulding him into an instrument for his own dark desires.

The prophecied King of Light could do nothing but flail helplessly as the Scourge of the Star came plentiful into his warm welcoming ass, after what felt like an eternity to them both, rather than whatever little time had actually passed thanks to Ardyn's clever manipulations.

But even as Noctis fulfilled his princely duties of the night and completed the closing diplomatic toast with the rest of the Lucian diplomacy party, he could feel warm seed slowly sliding down his thigh as his worn out ass pussy tried to stopping gaping at the absence of cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how far down we can fall into this hell before I run out of ideas and lines to cross
> 
> Open to suggestions ya filthy animals!
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
